


I fall asleep in a dead silence

by Yyxyeeun



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyxyeeun/pseuds/Yyxyeeun
Summary: Where did it all go wrong?Seven worlds collide as they struggle to survive the spread of the mysterious deadly virus. To survive betrayals. To keep their bond. To save their world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up somnias, this is going to be a long ride.
> 
> Keep in mind that this isn't an ordinary zombie apocalypse au, anything can happen. With that being said, i hope you enjoy this chapter!

_A hooded figure desperately runs for their life, occasionally turning around to check if they were still hot on their tails. They let out a sigh of relief, thinking they had lost them, decreasing their speed as they neared the dark space of the parking lot but not stopping until they were standing right in front of a car which they already possessed its keys. With shaky hands, the tall figure unlocks the car, slamming it shut right after they had gotten inside._

_Before they could insert the key and turn on the engine, their hands halt in stop, eyes widening._

_They quickly reach for their shoulders, sighing in relief as they grab the straps of their bag. They fumble with the zipper, opening it with shaky hands._

_They frantically look through the crimson colored bag, trying to find the most important item and the reason they were here in the first place, to no avail._

_It was missing._

_"Fuck fuck fuck... This can't be happening!" They hiss, looking through their scrub's pockets, then their jeans', but still not finding it._

_Their head snaps up towards the direction they came from, squinting while scanning the dark, empty parking lot. Their eyes finally land on the 60ml syringe laying on the concrete a few feet away from the car._

_They sigh, throwing their head back on their seat before quickly getting off the car, checking the lot once again before sprinting towards it._

_Before they could grab it, a sudden noise startled them. They turn around, searching for any signs of life but failing because of the darkness. They quickly bend, grabbing the syringe and turning on their heels._

_Before they can step any further, a sharp pain on their arm made them drop on their knees, shouting in agony and desperately trying to reach for the pistol in their pockets. A sharp pain on their neck followed not so long after, and the heavy boots stopping right in front of them are the last thing they see before darkness overtakes, and their lifeless body stays still._

_The new figure picked the syringe, and the lifeless body's pistol that has one bullet left. They chuckle, throwing it somewhere across the parking lot, before they make their ways towards the_ _fi other figure now feasting on its prey._

_"Good job buddy, you deserve this reward I guess..." They chuckle humorlessly, before exiting the lot with the newly obtained item._


	2. Please erase all of my memories

Kim Yoohyeon slid to the ground, leaning her back against the cold surface of the wall and closing her eyes. The past couple days drained her completely, the burning in her legs and feet was unbearable and her grumbling, empty stomach that hadn't tasted food since the previous day's snack and the occasional gulps of water she would take whenever she would lose sight of the infected.

Her stomach grumbled loudly once again and as if on cue, her companion dropped next to her, tapping her once on her shoulder to get her attention then offering her an open, but untouched can of tuna. Yoohyeon cocked an eyebrow in question, to which the purple haired woman responded to with an eye roll.

"You haven't eaten in, like, forever. We don't want you to faint on us again, Yooh." She stated sternly. 

Before Yoohyeon could further protest, her stomach complained loudly, and so she took the opened can with shaky and weak hands, devouring the it's contents as if her life depended on it. (And it kind of did.)

A few moments of silence passed, the blonde eating silently and the purple haired woman staring blankly in the distance.

"You know..." The blonde pulled her out of her trance. "You're just as warm and kind and selfless as you've been when Dreamcatcher was still a thing." 

Minji chuckled, hitting her arm playfully. "hey! Dreamcatcher is still a thing! We just use our energy on running instead of dancing!" 

Yoohyeon smiled, throwing the can carelessly before shifting to rest her head on the slightly shorter woman's shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting her mind wander and eventually settle on the memory of the day the world crumbled before their eyes.

*

_"I just wanna make you scream."_

_Applauses and screams errupted from the crowd as the band posed with the highlight gesture of them recent single, panting from the stimulation of singing and dancing to the fast tempo of the choreography._

_A certain Kim Yoohyeon stared in awe at her idols whom she had admired for a long time, still not believing that she was here, in their concert, seeing them performing live, with hundreds of people who shared to same admiration for them as she had._

_The ticket to the concert came to her in what has to be the strangest but most fortunate moment in her life, as she was ran after a customer who forgot their change, only the find the woman massaging her temples in distress. The woman had thanked her but held her by the wrist as she was about to turn on her heels, putting a small paper in her palm and telling her to enjoy her time before rushing off to who knows where. Yoohyeon blinked in confusion, before unfolding the paper and barely holding back her happy squeal as she read "Dreamcatcher, dystopia: 7 spirits" on the back of the dark blue paper which she learnt that it was a concert ticket to her favorite rock band's concert that she had so desperately wanted to go to but couldn't afford. And now here she was, standing in the front rows, making direct contact with the group's leader who smirked at her expression, before shooting her a wink and disappearing behind the stage as the lights went off._

_The sky was dark, and the crowd had started filing out of the place. Yoohyeon put her cold hands in her pockets, shivering a little from the chill night air, as she quitted along with the crowd, her wide grin never leaving her face. That is until she almost bumped into someone before her. She looked up, to notice a small crowd now forming a circle and watching something, a loud voice kept yelling, which the blonde assumed was the center of attention. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she hastily made her way towards the circle of people. She looked over a young girl's shoulder, taking advantage of her height._

_There, in the middle of the crowd, a man who looked to be in his late forty's, pushed a young boy's shoulder._

_"Answer me, thief! Did your parents not teach you to not extend your hand to where they don't belong?!" The man yelled and yelled, his voice cracking occasionally, but Yoohyeon's focus never left the brun boy. Although she could only see his side profile, she was sure that there was something not right about him. His eyes looked blank, the white parts of his eyes a bizarre shade of yellow and his posture was also weird, as he focus his weight on his right side. His shirt, right on his abdomen, had a crimson colored spot. His eyes stared at the man, not quite focusing but more like they were staring right at his soul._

_The man seemed to have had enough of the boy's silence, as he reached forward to grab his collar harshly, extending a hand to deliver a punch._

_The blonde's eyes widened, and she quickly pushed through the crowd to stop the man._

_"Hey stop please he's just-"_

_But before she could finish, time seemed to stop, and gasps filled the place followed by horrified screams._

_In an instant the man's body lied lifeless, the boy on top of him tearing at his skin and growling loudly._

_Yoohyeon's instincts took over, and she dashed off running out of the building immediately, stumbling and getting pushed and pushing to run from whatever that was._

_She sighed in relief as she the cold night air greeted her upon exiting the concert hall, only to widen her eyes in fear as she took in her surroundings. Chaos was one way to put it._

_People were running and screaming, as more and more growls filled the space. Her eyes focused on what blocked her way, three more persons who looked suspiciously more like the boy that attacked the man back there. Yoohyeon gasped as she noticed one of them literally didn't have legs, yet it used its weirdly sharp nails to scratch and tear its prey apart._

_The blonde had seen many maniacs in her long night shifts, but never quite like this._

_She tried to sneakily move past them, but another figure snapped its head up, growling loudly and baring its sharp, rotten, crimson colored teeth at her. She slowly stepped back, hands behind her back in search of the surface of the well. She was scared shitless, but she had to think quick._

_The woman- or what remained of her- sprinted towards her in an inhuman speed, tackling her to the ground in an instant. Yoohyeon's survival instincts took over, and she punched her attacker in the face and kicked her, but the woman only grew angrier and inched closer to possibly bite her face off. The blonde screamed, trying her best to keep her away. Before the crazy woman could cut her guts open with her nails, her weight was lifted off her. Heavy boots kicked the woman's face repeatedly until she could no longer move. A large, harsh hand pulled her up, and the man put his hand on her shoulder, getting her to focus on him. A guard._

_"Look, young lady, you have to make a run straight to where you live and never look back, okay? There are too many of these things and we're only three guards. The police will be arriving soon but i can't guarantee your safety until then. No go!" He stated sternly, his tired eyes never leaving hers._

_Before she could ask or say anything, the man ran off again, kicking yet another one of the attackers._

_She was confused, but she had seen- and experienced enough to know not to play hero, and so she ran for her life in the dark of the night._

_What was supposed to be her best day took a sharp turn, and a sick twist_.

-

"You regret not going with them don't you?" The blonde mumbled, voice hoarse and faint. 

She felt Minji shake her head. "Shut up, Yoohyeon. I could never leave you like this. Besides, they're the strongest girls i know, they'll come back soon." She reassured.

Minji couldn't help but think back to that day, and the day she had met Yoohyeon.

*

_Lee Siyeon, main vocalist of Dreamcatcher walked down hallway from the dressing room after having changed from their performing outfit into a casual and more comfortable wear; a black hoodie, a pair of joggers and her signature vans. She felt like her head was about to burst and her breakfast threatening to make a reappearance. She loved performing, she really did. There was nothing that excited her more than standing proudly in front of the crowd, knowing that she was doing what she loved most for a living, with her favorite person by her side. Hearing the loud cheering of her fans always gave her a burst of energy, efficiently washing away her exhaustion from their rock-hard choreographies. Today, however, was a different case. Ever since she woke up early in the morning, she felt off. She was unsure why but she just had a bad feeling, and it only got worse as the day went on, the knots in her stomach twisting and turning making her awfully nauseated._

_After having finally made it out, Siyeon took a slow deep breath, letting the fresh night air fill her lungs and ease her growing worry a little. She quickly texted her bandmate and best friend, Kim Minji, that she was by the back doors of the concert hall as they have agreed that they would meet there after Minji was done changing. She leaned her back on the wall, head tilted upwards and eyes closed as the chill October air brushed her pale skin, feeling slightly calmer after having gotten away from all the noise. It wasn't totally quiet outside, the busy streets of Seoul and the crowd filing out of the concert hall making quite the noise, but Siyeon's mind was too busy running a marathon, different thoughts that she couldn't even grasp running wild, that they all faded in the background._

_After what felt like hours, a loud feminine shriek pulled the singer out of her thoughts, followed by an inhuman growl, and more screams following not so long after. She tried to turn around at the source of the sound to check where the commotion was coming from, only to be pushed harshly against the wall by the people, seemingly staff members, who were now frantically trying to leave the venue, barely catching herself and almost losing balance._

_Siyeon groaned in pain, clutching her elbow that was most likely bleeding as it was scrapped against the harsh surface of the wall. She looked back in confusion, only to mutter out a quiet "holy fuck" at the scene that met her eyes. There, no longer than a couple meters away from where she stood, a teenage girl... Or what remained of her, squirms as another figure feasted on her flesh, letting out what could only be described as satisfied growls._

_She felt her entire body freeze, mind totally shutting down and legs threatening to give out, as the thing snapped its head up, making direct eye contact with her. Before she knew it, the figure dropped its now finished meal and limped its way towards her. She wanted to scream, to run for her life, to check on the girl (or what remained of her) who laid motionless, but her body remained frozen in place._

_Before it could grab her and make her its dinner, she felt someone tugging at her shirt, and she was harshly dragged by a pair of gentle by firm hands. She breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of her best friend, who was dragging her limp body, sprinting towards the parking lot._

_More figures came into sight and Siyeon squinted, letting out a quiet gasp at the sight of people frantically running around, and more of those things jumping on people, biting huge chunks of their bodies and letting out animalistic sounds._

_They finally stopped right in front of the company’s car, Minji finally letting go of her hand to fish out the keys that Siyeon wondered how in the hell she had gotten them from the manager who had strictly forbidden them from driving. Minji quickly unlocked the car, pulling the passenger door open and practically pushing Siyeon inside before slamming the door shut and running to join her by the driver seat. As soon as she got in, she quickly grabbed a hold of Siyeon’s arm, her eyes glassy and brows furrowed in worry. “Are you okay?” she asked._

_Siyeon nodded. “Are you?” she asked with a shaky voice._

_“I am… But… Our manager…” she trailed off. Siyeon gasped softly, from the desperation on Minji’s face, she had immediately gotten the message._

_"What’s happening Minji?”_

_Minji only stared back at her silently, a mix of fear, confusion and despair plastered on her face. After a while of silence, she spoke quietly: “ I have no idea what’s going on Siyeon but whatever it is, it’s da-“_

_A loud thud sounded from the trunk of the car, interrupting Minji’s words. Both girls looked back, startled by the noise, only for their eyes to widen in fear._

_One of those things had stumbled in there, and somehow spotted them. Siyeon watched in horror as it limped its way to the front, growling loudly._

_Not wasting another second, Minji inserted the keys in with shaky hands, turning on the engine and pulling back and out of the parking lot, slamming the thing on her way._

_After about five minutes of driving, Siyeon spoke up cautiously. "Gahyeon... We have to get Gahyeon, Minji."_

_Minji sighed, shaking her head. "We can't, Siyeon. The dorms are a three hour drive away from here and you've already seen how dan-"_

_"I don't care, Minji! My sister is out there alone and i have to keep her close!" Siyeon cried._

_"Alone? She has her friends, Singnie. I'm sure the guards will keep them safe until tomorrow." The purple haired woman retorted._

_"I can't let her stay in there until tomorrow! We have to get to her Minji please..."_

_"We're going home tonight, Siyeon. It's too dark and dangerous out and-"_

_"You don't understand!" Siyeon hissed, tears streaming down her face and it tore Minji's heart apart to see her like this, as it was a rare sight. Her best friend was always the composed and decisive one who rarely let her moments of weakness show unless it was related to her or her younger sister. Butt she had to protect her and remain calm and composed for her sake even if she was so terrified herself._

_Moments later, the black haired woman spoke quietly. "Before you got to me... That thing attacked a young girl, and it was painful to see her crying for help. What if... What if Gahyeon was in her place? My whole world would crumble down, Minji. You and her are all I've got..."_

_The leader sighed, resting a reassuring hand on Siyeon's thigh. "Look, Siyeon. I understand why you're scared but I'm just trying to protect you. What if we go out now and something happens? Would you be okay with Gahyeon being out there all alone, without you or me?"_

_Siyeon stayed silent, letting her words sink in. The thought of Gahyeon being alone for now scared her, but the thought of her being alone forever terrified her and shook her to the core. She knew her best friend was right but she was too worried to admit it._

_"You can call her right now and check up on her, Si. And tell her we're going to get her first thing in the morning. She would be reassured to hear your voice." She smiled gently, the familiar warmth that the sight of her smile always brought her soothing and washing away her worries for now._

_She nodded weakly, fishing her phone out of her pockets with shaky hands, dialing her sister's number and pressing the phone to her ears._

_The phone rang a couple of times before her sister's voice greeted her from the other side of the line._

_"Siyeon! How was the concert? Did-"_

_"Are you okay?" Siyeon interrupted her seemingly clueless sister, eyes staring at the street lights... And the chaos in the streets. She couldn't help but notice that Minji kept taking the back roads, making their ride longer but avoiding the crazy traffic._

_Gahyeon frowned at the worry coating her usually cool sister's voice. "Yeah, but what's wrong sis? Did something happen?"_

_"Geez, Gah. There's a whole zombie apocalypse happening outside and you're seriously that clueless?" Minji spoke up, earning a glare from Siyeon._

_"Look Gahyeon, don't freak out and don't ask questions but just do as i ask alright?" She took a deep breath, trying to sound as composed as she could in this situation. "Lock your room's door tightly and don't let anyone in okay? We'll come to get you first thing in the morning but please-"_

_Siyeon's phone flew out of her hand and her forehead almost got hit the board as the car halted to a sudden stop in a an empty, dark street only illuminated by their car's lights._

_She looked over at Minji,who had her hands clutching the wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white._

_"Minji wha-"_

_"I see someone."_

_Siyeon frowned. "So? It's probably one of those figures."_

_Minji shook her head, hand making its way to the door handle. "A person. They're being followed by one of those things."_

_Siyeon reached for her phone, hanging up before looking around warily. Looking for any signs of life, when her eyes landed on a limping figure a few feet away from where they were, going the same direction they were heading. She could make out another silhouette,a feminine one, pressed against the wall where the figure had just passed._

_The bandmates exchanged looks, silently agreeing to help the stranger. Minji drove closer, careful not to alert the limping figure but enough to get the girl's attention. The stranger made direct contact with the black haired woman but said nothing. Siyeon motioned for her to walk closer to the car, getting a nod in response. She quickly moved along the wall carefully and slowly, but the a sudden loud growl from the 'zombie' startled her, causing her to trip and almost fall down face first. The figure turned around, running straight for the girl._

_"Shit." Thee purple haired woman cursed before driving closer, stopping right before the girl. "Get in!"_

_She didn't have to tell her twice, as the tall girl quickly opened the back door and dove in head first into the car slamming the door shut just as her attacker bumped their fists against the window._

_The trio drove away in silence, none of them daring speak a word after the incident. That is, until the purple haired woman broke the silence._

_"Where do you live? We can drop you at your place and then-"_

_"Jiu ?"_

_Minji was stunned into silence. Amusement replaced her worried features at the girl's question. In the middle of an apocalypse, after having survived a close brush with death, there sat the girl with comically wide eyes traveling back and forth between her bandmate in recognition and disbelief._

_She met the girl's curious eyes from the rearview mirror, rapidly scanning her features. Long blonde hair, soft features, doe, puppy like eyes._

_"What's your name?" She asked calmly._

_"Yoohyeon."_

_"Look, Yoohyeon, as much as we appreciate you recognizing us this isn't exactly the best time for that," she posed, meeting the girl's gaze once again._

_"Sorry I was just caught off guard..." Yoohyeon mumbled. "I kind of live far from here... I usually take a few buses or stay the night at my workplace."_

_Minji and Siyeon exchanged worried glances._

_"Where were you heading then?" Siyeon asked carefully._

_"Back to the market i work in... But it was closed off with police and those things... And i was followed by a group of them so i just ran off." She scratched her nape._

_The purple haired woman spoke up after a few moments of silence passed. "You can stay with us tonight if you want? We'll drive you home tomorrow on our way." She offered, earning another glare from her friend._

_"I don't wanna bother you girls. You can just drop me off somewhere and I'll figure something out..." She trailed off, not believing in her own statement._

_"Yeah sure stay out there in the streets and be a zombie's dinner for the night." Minji retorted._

_"Did any of those things bite you?" Siyeon jumped in, turning towards the blonde and scanning her body suspiciously._

_Yoohyeon shook her head, a small blush rushing to her face at the way the singer's sharp gaze scanned her._

_The neighborhood looked suspiciously calm, but they weren't complaining. Their car slowly pulled up after the automatic gates closed, and the girls spent a restless night just checking the news for any sort of explanation._

_The next day, before the sun could even shine, the girls woke up and got ready for the long trip to the university dorms, and to Yoohyeon's hometown._

_"Let's go! I already called her and she's ready." Siyeon called impatiently._

_Yoohyeon rubbed the sleep off her eyes tiredly, wearing her jacket and peeking her head through the living room door. "Do you have a backpack or something?" She asked._

_The black haired woman cocked a brow in confusion. "Why?"_

_Yoohyeon walked over to her. "Ever watched a zombie movie, Siyeon? We have to take some stuff. Food, medics, clothes, a weapon. You never know what's out there."_

_Siyeon scoffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the blonde. She was starting to get on her nerves and the day had only begun. "Well this isn't a damn movie so let's just get moving, my sister is in danger."_

_"She's right, Singnie." The leader's soft voice cut the tension, as she walked over to the girls. "Let's just grab a few things and go, better safe than sorry."_

_Siyeon sighed desperately, mumbling a few curse words before exiting the room and running upstairs to her room._

_About half an hour later, the girls were ready, each holding a bag stuffed with necessities._

_"Ready?" Minji asked._

_The girls nodded, and off they went._

-

Minji was snapped out of her train of memories as three knocks echoed through the garage they were hiding in, followed by another two knocks. She sighed in relief at the familiar pattern and looked over at the girl on her shoulder, who was fast asleep. She carefully pushed her away enough to get up without startling her. She quickly made her way to the door, pushing the barricade and allowing the small opening to permit her friends to get through. 

"You're back." She smiled warmly, but smile dropped at the horror and the seriousness in the Lee sisters faces.

Siyeon looked over at Yoohyeon, then back at Minji. 

"We have to get out of here right now." 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted!  
> Thanks for reading! I apologise for any mistakes as English isn't my mother tongue, I'm trying my best to improve. <3


End file.
